Alright Again
by Downton.fangirl
Summary: Just a little Matthew and Mary drabble, they have a fight and go to bed angry but find each other in sleep.
It didn't matter that they went to bed not speaking to each other, it didn't matter that this was the worst argument they had ever had, in sleep Matthew's hand always found Mary. She would feel it against her back as she lay on her side facing the wall away from him, the barest of touches, him reaching out. Soon he would roll over and move towards her, pulling her against him. His arm draped over her front protectively and he would let out a sigh, always in his sleep. And it didn't matter, nothing mattered but this, that when his guard was lost in sleep he still pulled her close.

Mary found herself unable to sleep after a fight until this happened. Matthew being able to nod off at the drop of a hat while Mary would lay awake for hours thinking about everything that went wrong, what she had said, how they got here. This time was different, they had never fought like this before. This was one of those big moments where even though you know each other and love each other deeply there's still a shock when a fight comes. Where you think "if we are fighting this badly how can he possibly love me, are we just that different?" But Mary knew it was because she could be pig headed, but his teasing oh he knew how to wind her up. Yes, this was a bad fight, it would change their relationship in many ways from here on. But, he was pulling her towards him and as he let out a sigh when they were finally together. A sigh that seemed to say she was the missing piece; the part that fit so well he couldn't stand to be without her. And it was true. As he let out that sigh and pulled her in close she knew she couldn't be without him and let out a relieved sigh as well. For even though they were fighting they would come through it different but stronger and better because of it.

Fighting is learning and love, not all conflict is bad but some in unnecessary and that was something Mary knew she had to work on. But, tonight she would enjoy his warmth; put her hand atop his that was draped over her stomach pulling it up to her heart and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow they would talk but tonight they would be.

Matthew knew she laid awake for hours after he went to sleep, he was fortunate that he could sleep anywhere, years of sleeping in trenches teach you to get sleep when you can. Tonight though he could not sleep. They had never fought like that; he didn't know if it would ever be the same, if they would ever be the same. Probably not, he thought and that worried him deeply. For he wanted nothing more than to be with Mary for all his life long. He desperately loved his wife, their marriage, she was his love. He didn't want anything to change between them. He didn't want to be one of those couples who dreamt of divorce while sleeping in separate rooms. So he pretended to sleep and did what he hoped was what he always did. He rolled over onto his back and reached out his hand to brush against her back that was to him. He didn't know how he did it or when but no matter what position they fell asleep in they always woke up linked together with Matthew curled around Mary and Mary's hand over his holding it close to her heart.

Matthew knew he must be the one to pull Mary in close, he knew he must be the one to find her in his sleep, for even in sleep he needed her and always woke up wrapped around her. He longed for her with a passion that made him ache just to touch her, to hold her, that made him feel they were too far apart even if she was only on the other side of the room. So with his hand out he rolled over, feigning sleep, reached out and pulled her to him. She didn't flinch or pull away, she grabbed his hand and he let out a sigh. He knew then that she needed this as much as he did, he could tell by the way that she grabbed his hand so quickly and let out a sigh of her own when she guided his hand to her heart and held it there. Matthew could almost hear her brain stop thinking and quiet, relaxed now that they knew they would be okay. Things would change but they would be okay for they still found each other in sleep.

Never go to bed angry they had said, yet they did. But they never woke up angry. Love was always stronger than anger and they knew that their love would always overcome. They might be different and fight but they would always love each other fiercely. For their love was one for the story books and they both knew that it was something they couldn't live without.

They were messy and chaotic and set each other off but that was life and that was them and even though they would never admit it to the other they wouldn't change a thing. Matthew loved that Mary sometimes set his teeth on edge, it kept his passion for her raging like the fire of the sun and he often felt like Icarus. Mary knew she would never change Matthew and his ability to cut her to the quick, to see right through her and get down to the main issue, it helped and it hurt. It was embarrassing almost that he knew her better than she knew herself at times, and so she would lash out. But she loved him fiercely, like she couldn't breathe without him, he was the oxygen that kept her flame burning bright. They loved each other and they knew that in the end, with his hand over her heart and her hand over his that they would be alright again.


End file.
